rakshasa_streetfandomcom-20200213-history
Lu Xian Gong
Lu Xian Gong is a member of Hall of Fame. Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Guardian Spirit See more: Gao Shun History Spirit Army Arc Battle in Yulin Street When asked about the location of the Spirit Army's headquarters by Xia Ling. Lu Xian Gong points out the direction for her.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 39 Telling Xiang Kun Lun the pillar of light seems to house many of his fallen warriors. He turns around and asks Lu Xian Gong why she's present. Revealing "big sister" is interested in the situation she was sent to investigate and asks Kun Lun if he underestimated his enemy.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 43 Questioning Xiang Kun Lun how much Cao Yan Bing is capable of. He explains he previously thought he was nothing to be feared. But now something has unpredictable has occurred, a sudden out burst of energy belongs to him, despite him killing him a short while ago. Questioning what happened, she explains Cao Yan Bing's hell level has reached Pratapana. Being mocked, he asks if she came just to confirm that. Xian Gong says he should have an idea, Kun Lun says he can't tell for sure and what is there to worry. Telling him of Shen Wang's death, Kun Lun becomes surprised and questions who did it. She explains things aren't as simple as they seem as there many strange things happening in Requiem Street. Kun Lun mentions everyone has begun to place their pieces on the chessboard.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 44 When Shi Ri is released, Lu Xian Gong angrily asks him if that's part of his plan. Seeming surprised Xiang Kun Lun questions how it could be.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 46 When the battle with Shi Ri concludes, Xiang Kun Lun is seen observing the damage. Claiming they are a step too late, he can't detect their life forces and they have perished in battle or escaped. Frustrated, he understands why Liu Yu Shan was concerned about him. Lu Xian Gong asks him if Cao Yang inflicted the damage alone, Kun Lun says the danger within him knows no wounds and that he was careless. Amused, Xian Gong mentions there is no a need to confirm that his hell level has reached Pratapana. With a voice agreeing with them a man appears emerging from the rubble. Asked by Xian Gong if he's Tai Wei he claims there was such a person. When Kun Lun asks who he is, he reveals himself as Ying Cheng Feng and starts to leave. When she trys to stop him Kun Lun stops her. Claiming they've made a mess its time they left.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 48 Inside the headquarters of the Spirit Defenders, stood waiting for Xiang Kun Lun. A black guard tells her to stand aside. A white guard tells the other guard of her identity and to watch his manners. Lu Xian Gong claims the white guard's words are pleasant and that she's not affraid of the black guard. When Kun Lun appears she asks him what happened to his head. He says it's nothing, she questions him until he mentions wanting to leave. As they walk away, the black guard tells them to know their place. Xian Gong turns around and warns him to retreat to his position.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 49 Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Hall of Fame